Agent Bella Swan
by emotionalrescue
Summary: After edward leaves in New Moon, he comes back looking for her, but she is now living a new intriguing life in LA. Better description inside.
1. Agent Bella Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Alias, but i would love to own Edward Cullen and Michael Vaughn respectively :)

Summary: This is a crossover of sorts with Alias and Twilight. Taking place after Edward leaves in New Moon. Edward stays away for nearly 5 years and can't stand it any longer and goes looking for Bella, only to find she is not the same clumsy girl next door from Forks Washington. Lots of action, fluff and angst, and possibly some naughtier stuff down the line, not sure yet. Some of the characters from Alias will make appearances. Basically Bella is recruited just like Sydney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) was on Alias. She is now an agent for the CIA. What will happen when Bella needs to go into hiding after nearly being killed on a mission. Will faces from her past be able to protect her until the danger has passed? Enjoy! Lots more story to come.

**Chapter 1: Agent Bella Swan**

I unlocked the door to my apartment and decided tonight was definitely a red wine night. I just got back from a 3 week operation in Spain. Everything went smoothly the only casualty being my extreme jet lag.

I hated these nights when my mind was not busy with work or having to think about a task at hand. I am now facing 2 days off where I am alone with my thoughts, an enemy of mine for the last 4 years. Almost 5 years. 1,760 days. 8 hours and 24 minutes since he left. After he left I spent 4 months in a catatonic state, not speaking with anyone, barely eating, unresponsive. My dad almost had me committed against my will, that was enough to snap me out of it to the point where I could try to survive. Every day got easier to fake my way through, although it still hurts and a huge hole is still present where he used to be. I have just found ways to cover up the hole now. I made a conscious decision that I wasn't going to be the weak Bella Swan he left behind in that damp forest.

I worked my butt off my last year of school and got accepted to UCLA. Between scholarships, my college fund and financial aid I took the leap and moved to California. I made the deans list the first two years of college. The harder I worked, the easier it was to ignore the gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I had friends, but nobody really knew the real me. I would never let anyone get that close to me again. I dated on and off, making a fair amount of mistakes, but really no man has ever lived up. I have resigned myself to the fact that nobody probably ever will.

I was sitting at the library on campus one day my sophomore year of college when I was approached by two government agents. They told me that I fit a profile, based on some tests I took at the end of my freshman year and wanted to offer me a job. I excelled quickly in the training program and soon found my self working for the CIA. After 6 months I asked to take the exam for field agent. The test was easy for me, the training was intense, but I excelled quickly.

With this new job, I felt I finally had a chance to change myself into something that wouldn't be recognized by the people of Forks or the Cullen family. They saw me as a weak breakable human. My anger towards them drove me to change that. I wasn't going to be the clumsy girl anymore. My training was brutal. Being that I was originally the most uncoordinated person alive, it was tough to learn how to do a lot of things. I was thrown into training so intense I couldn't even think about the hole in my chest until I was lying in bed at night ready to sleep, and sleep usually took me fast because what my body was going through. The more that hole felt covered, the harder I worked to keep it that way. Soon I wasn't tripping over my own feet. I was trained heavily in linguistics, martial arts, and weapons. I can now speak 5 languages fluently, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Chinese and Hebrew. Well 6 if you include English. I have been a field operative for the last year, and have traveled the globe on recovery operations. This definitely didn't coincide with the promise I made to Edward not to harm myself or do anything foolish. I was in a serious amount of danger with every op, some of the deadliest scum of the earth are part of my daily life, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

A few short years ago, I thought Vampires were a threat to humanity, but now I know there were many more bad guys out there, at some of the bad guys could be taken down, and I am proud to be a part of that. It feels good, and the adrenaline I feel on each mission numbs some of the pain.

That is my life in a nutshell right now. I am living a secret life far from normal. Maybe I did it in spite of him. I will never be that weak girl again. I find my mind wandering from time to time, on long flights, wondering where they disappeared to. I often wondered if might accidentally run into one of them in during one of my millions of trips. I tried not to dwell on it for long, mentally cursing myself whenever I let that train of thought occupy my mind.

I took a shower letting all the information of my last 4 years wash over me, oh how things have changed. I have a really nice 2 bedroom condo right on the beach near Los Angeles and am dating someone finally that I feel I might have a chance with. The only problem is, he is a fellow agent for the CIA and our relationship is actually against all protocols. He always has my back, and is the closest I have come to actually trying to move on from Edward. I shivered just thinking his name. Something about even saying his name still sent electric shocks through my body.

After pulling on some yoga pants and a tank top, I went to the kitchen to grab a glass and poor myself that much needed glass of wine. I needed to relax. In 3 days I am going to start an under cover operation. If I am discovered I could be killed before I know what hit me. I am going to be posing as a dancer at a Burlesque club in Brazil. Yeah I know…me a dancer? Lets just say that martial arts and linguistics aren't the only training you receive before being a field agent. You literally have to be good at everything, so you can blend in to any situation. I pushed myself to the limits to excel at everything I did. The fuel that flamed my burning ambition was my anger to never be that weak girl broken and abandoned by her one true love again. I have really started to accept my body and looks in the last year. My body is more athletic and I gained weight in all the right places so that I could be stronger and more toned. My curves have attracted more than my fair share of unsuspecting men. It is part of my job to seduce to get what I need. I never in a million years imagined the life I am leading now would be mine, looking back though, I'd go back to being clumsy old' Bella Swan if I he would have stayed with me and given me forever with him like I wanted.

"Dammit Bella. Stop doing this." I cursed myself. Push those thoughts away. Bury them!

I started a fire and drank my wine and set my Ipod in the speaker dock to play some of my favorite tunes. I had a few things to do, laundry and unpacking from my last trip. I turned up the volume and one of my favorite Rolling Stones song came on called Emotional Rescue. The song makes me jump around for whatever reason and tonight was no exception. The lyrics made me think about my current relationship with Brody. He is handsome and caring and does everything he can to have my back and protect me. I still have a carefully constructed wall around my heart, so for now he was as close as anyone has come, but he has certainly rescued me emotionally since I have known him. I have wanted so badly to give him all of me, to return his love and affection in the same way. But I don't think it will ever happen. Even after all Edward did to me, I still love that man more than anything. I will just have to file that thought deep into the Alpha Black Clearance files of my heart. Never to be opened.

Suddenly I had a chill as I was folding some laundry in my living room. The sliding doors were open and I could hear the ocean waves crashing in, the wind picked up and the curtains blew gently towards the interior of my home. I had goose bumps and had the strangest feeling. An intuition maybe. "Hello, somebody there?" I called out. I went to my sliding doors and peeked out to see if I could see anyone, but when I looked, nobody was there. I searched out into the darkness towards the rolling waves that were my backyard; I didn't see anyone on the deserted beach. I was imagining things again. I have heard voices before so this is no surprise to me. The moon was out tonight and it was nearly full. For whatever reason, since living in Forks and learning things about creatures of the night such as Vampires and Werewolves, the full moon seemed chilling to me. Kind of silly, but every time I saw the moon full I thought of Edward.

"Bella, pull yourself together, nobody is there, it was just the wind." I thought to myself.

As I pulled myself out of that thought, my doorbell rang. Maybe that was the presence I sensed. I went to answer the door and it was Brody with a Pizza and a movie.

"Hey Sweetness." He said with a huge smile on his face, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey! How was your day?" I asked matching his grin.

"Great now that I am here. If I had to sit in debrief for one minute longer I would have lost it. However, my dear things are looking up. It is Friday night and I got a pizza and some beer to share with my favorite lady friend." He said after setting down the pizza and pulling me to him.

His smile was infectious. He had perfect gleaming white teeth and his smile reached ear to ear. He was the stereotypical tall, dark and handsome. Striking green eyes, and dimples in his cheeks that can melt your heart. He knew I had some baggage, and has been patient and understanding about it so far, but I always had this nagging feeling that he would eventually grow tired of me and leave as well. I brushed this thought to the back of my head and just tried to enjoy the moment with him.

"I am glad you are here too. What movie did you get?" I asked.

"Juno." He said grinning

"Awesome I have wanted to see that, I heard it was funny." I said.

If anything Brody and I never had a problem laughing our butts off. We both enjoy off hand comedy. Even comedy that some people would think was dumb, he and I would laugh until we were almost crying, and sometimes we actually were crying. Besides the feeling of Edward's lips on mine, that is the most amazing feeling in the world to me, laughing until your gut hurts.

We plunked down on my couch, popped in the movie and ate our pizza. The movie was quite funny. I curled up with my head in his lap, and started to feel myself start to doze off. He was running his hands through my hair, and just for a second I let myself imagine ice cold fingers in my hair instead of his warm ones, and sighed at the thought.

"Are you getting sleepy down there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was more sleepy than I thought jet lag." I said rolling my eyes.

Just as I said that, his cell phone went off indicating a text message. He checked the message and let out a big sigh.

"I have to go, I am being called in. I will probably be gone this weekend now. I kind of new this might happen, but was so hoping it wouldn't, because I really, really miss you and would like to spend some time with you." He said sincerely.

I sat up and twisted myself so that I was on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was suddenly feeling sad that I was going to spend the weekend alone with my thoughts.

"I don't want you to go." I said sadly.

He rubbed small circles on my back as he hugged me, and it made me smile because it reminded me of my Grandma Swan. She always did that to me when she hugged me, it felt so comforting.

"I love it when you do that." I told him

"Do what?" He asked.

"When you rub circles on my back while you are holding me. It reminds me of my Grandma, that's all." I said sincerely.

"Oh. Well I'm glad…I guess, although I am not sure I want you thinking of your grandma when I touch you." He laughed, teasing me slightly.

I slapped him on the chest for that. "You know what I mean, it's just comforting, like I feel…..safe." I explained further.

"Well then I am glad, I always want you to feel safe, even though I know you are more then capable to defend yourself…bad guys don't stand a chance." He said chuckling lightly.

My smile faltered slightly. If he only knew what kind of "Bad" guys were really out there, ones that I know even with all my defense skills I could not fight off. I quickly wiped the thought away before he could notice the change in my mood.

"I better get going. You want me to tuck you in before I leave?" he asked sincerely.

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "No I am going to stay here for a bit longer and listen to music and just relax." I said.

"Ok, I will call you when I get to Berlin. Be safe." He said and then kissed me goodbye.

As I heard him leave, I started to relax, and turned on the play list I listen to when I know I may fall asleep while listening to it. Strangely enough I learned that having music on while I slept helped me sleep better. The first song to float into the air was 9 crimes by Damien Rice. I listened to this song on repeat over and over when Edward first left me. It's a beautiful song filled with so much sorrow. I closed me eyes and let the music wash over me. I soon began to feel my thoughts drift away as sleep started to take me under.

_____________________________________

a/n: thoughts? reviews? thanks for reading!


	2. EPOV of Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I spent the last 4 years alone. I've had very little contact with my family, just enough to let them know I am alive. They are not happy about it, and part of me feels bad for hurting them, but I feel I would hurt them more by being around them in this state of mind. I have been an empty shell, a battered and broken man. Yes I am still walking the earth, day after day, but I'm not really here. Not without her. I finally decided that I have to see her. I can't go on like this. I don't know how I lasted this long.

My resolve had broken. I couldn't stay away. I was well aware that she may have moved on, and I was prepared for anything I would find.

I didn't know how to find her, so I found myself outside her house in Forks. I let myself in the front door with the hide a key that was still hidden above the door. Her scent was barely existent in this home, so I knew she no longer resided here, and I felt my heart ache. Where is she? I walked into the kitchen, hoping there would be some way to find her. It didn't take long for me to find a post card on the refrigerator with her writing scrawled on it.

_Dad,_

_Spain is amazing. I miss you. I will be back in LA in 2 weeks. Call me…here's my number in case you forgot. 323-716-4412._

_Love you,_

_Bells_

Spain. My angel was in Spain. I wonder why she went there. Was it for vacation, or maybe school?

Wow. She lives in LA. That could complicate things a bit, I will have to be careful. The sun shines much more In LA, but I will find a way to see what her life is like. I have to. My heart aches for her.

I did a little more investigating in Charlie's house to see if I could find her address, and to my surprise it was easy to locate. I left quickly, heading south in the direction my heart was pulling me.

I made the arrangements to fly into LA that evening. I arrived at her house just as twilight fell upon the sky.

She lives on the beach. My Bella. It is peaceful here, I thought to myself as I sat on her balcony overlooking the Pacific Ocean. I picked the lock on her balcony door and slid them open to have a peek at her apartment, to gain more clues as to where her life has taken her.

Nobody is home, at least not yet. When I slid the doors open, her scent hit me full force, almost knocking me off my feet if that were possible.

I walked in looking around at the extremely well kept apartment with mostly modern décor. I ran my fingers over a picture frame holding a picture of my Bella and her father. She was wearing a graduation cap and gown, and I could see sadness mixed in with her happy smile. I looked at the next photo which was her, a pretty brunette with dark brown hair and dimples, a sandy haired man with blue green eyes, and another man that had dark hair and skin and green eyes, the dark haired man having his arm draped over Bella's shoulder. Who are these people? How do they fit into my Bella's world? Their smiles all stretched from ear to ear as if laughing at a funny joke. The smile both warmed and broke my heart.

Just then I heard the sound of foot steps and shortly after the sound of keys jingling in the door. I quickly dashed out the door and closed the sliding doors and hid in the shadows.

That's when I saw her. She was more beautiful than I remember. More beautiful with curves I do not remember her having.

She was wearing a tight dark grey pencil skirt that fell just below her knees, a tight black sleeveless turtleneck and black high heeled shoes with straps around her ankles that accented her amazing tan legs. My Bella in high heels? How could this be? Her brown hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail, it looked still soft and silky like I remember, but with a different style, she had…bangs! A soft, silky feathering of hair swept lightly across her forehead. She was breathtaking.

She had a suitcase in tow, and mail in her left hand. I watched as she was shuffling through her mail with not a breath in my body. Not that I needed to breathe, but I literally couldn't I was so stunned. She set her mail down and disappeared into her bedroom. I listened as I heard the shower turn on and tiny beads of water pitter pattered against her skin, the thoughts of her soft warm skin nearly sending me over the edge. Well at least the edge of the balcony. I was listening so intently that I leaned a little far back and almost fell.

She emerged a short time later wearing a tank top and yoga pants. Just a small amount of her flesh was showing where her pants and top didn't quite meet. I had to swallow back the venom that began pooling in my mouth. She was even more irresistible than that first fateful day in Biology class. But my bloodlust wasn't the pulling force this day. No, it was her amazing, sculpted body that was making it painful to stand here in the shadows.

I wanted to touch her almost painfully, wait no, not almost. It hurt. I was sure if I had the ability I would be sweating.

I watched as she reached up into a cabinet in the kitchen to pull a glass down, and as she did her shirt raised up further on her body, and I got a glimpse of her tanned and toned stomach. My Bella was never fat by any means, her body was always attractive to me, but athletic? No, not her, that wasn't really Bella's thing. She always had almost milky white skin, almost as pale as mine, but now it was sun kissed a warm golden color. I wonder if she spends a lot of time on the beach. How did she get this amazing body? I longed to go to her and ask her all these questions plaguing me.

The internal struggle about if I should let her know I was here was raging.

She poured herself a glass of red wine. I heard her mutter "Dammit Bella, stop doing this." To herself, as she looked lost in thought. She walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire, and turned on some music. An annoying but catchy Rolling Stones song started to play, she had a small smile playing on her lips, as she swayed with the music.

She walked down the hallway, returning with a basket of laundry, set it on the couch, and then started to walk towards me. She came to her sliding doors and gently pulled them open to let the warm breeze flow freely through her apartment. As she opened the doors, her scent hit me full force again.

I was barely contained, but I managed to keep it together. She was standing by the couch again, when she visibly shivered, turning her head towards the door. Had she seen me?

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She called out, while heading to the doors to look out to see.

I quickly jumped over to her next door neighbor's balcony and hid in the shadows as she looked out over the water.

"Bella, pull yourself together, nobody is there, it was just the wind." I heard her mumble.

Just then her doorbell rang and she retreated from the balcony back into her apartment. I jumped back on her balcony curious as to who was at her door. I watched as she went to the door and opened it. The man from the photo I saw on her mantel walked in the room holding a pizza and a pack of beer.

"Hey Sweetness." I heard him say after giving her a quick kiss. NOOO! Not my Bella. She's mine! Don't touch her! Rage built inside of me…but then I remembered this is what I wanted for her. I wanted her to move on. But seeing her with someone else, knowing she has forgotten our love is almost too much to bare.

"Hey! How was your day?" She said matching his grin.

"Great now that I am here. If I had to sit in debrief for one minute longer I would have lost my mind. However, my dear things are looking up. It is Friday night and I got a pizza and some beer to share with my favorite lady friend." He said after setting down the pizza and pulling her into a hug.

Debrief? Lady Friend? Interesting. I wonder what this guys deal is. I tuned into his thoughts just then. _Man she is so beautiful, she can even make a tank top and yoga pants look so sexy. I am going to miss her when she is in Brazil. Not to mention I am going to be in Berlin, I hate being so far away from her, not knowing that she is safe from all the bad guys she encounters on her missions._

Brazil? Bad Guys? Missions? What the hell is he talking about? Of course he seems head over heels for her. Who wouldn't be.

"I am glad you are here too. What movie did you get?" She asked him with a smile.

"Juno." He said grinning. _I hope she likes my movie choice…if not, I can figure out something else to fill our time._

Yeah, I am blocking his thoughts for now, or there will be no way to hide my presence out here, because I will bend the steel on this balcony railing, rip it from the concrete and throw it into the ocean, and I doubt that will go undetected. I had to hold it together.

"Awesome I have wanted to see that, I heard it was funny." She said.

They settled on the couch to watch the movie, Bella had her head in his lap while he played with her hair.

She looked lost in thought, and then let out a contented sigh.

I wanted to murder this guy for touching her. The rage building in me needed to be quelled. I had let her go, I was cruel. I told her to move on, to have a clean break, that I didn't want her; I have no right to be this angry.

But I was. I want her. I love her. She is the love of my life. How can I go on without her? I am such a complete fool. I want to be that guy so badly it literally is hurting my unbeating heart. I want to put my fingers in her hair and inhale her amazing freesia smell and then curl up and sleep with her in my arms.

She will never love a monster like me again, not now that she knows what she was missing. I hurt her. He can give her so much more, so why can't I move from this spot?

"Are you getting sleepy down there?" He asked after she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I was more sleepy than I thought, jet lag."

His cell phone went off indicating a text message. He checked the message and let out a big sigh.

"I have to go, I am being called in. I will probably be gone this weekend now. I kind of new this might happen, but was so hoping it wouldn't, because I really, really miss you and would like to spend some time with you." He said sincerely.

Yes, yes, yes! I thought to myself. He's leaving. Goodbye, adios.

"I don't want you to go." she said sadly, ripping my heart from my chest. She was going to miss him. Could my Bella love someone else?

He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back, which made my non-existent blood boil.

"I love it when you do that." She whispered

"Do what?" He asked.

"When you rub circles on my back while you are holding me. It reminds me of my Grandma, that's all." She said shyly. She never told me that. I am suddenly feeling ill.

"Oh. Well I'm glad…I guess, although I am not sure I want you thinking of your grandma when I touch you." He laughed, teasing her.

"You know what I mean, it's just comforting, like I feel…..safe." She said, sending another dagger into my cold dead heart.

"Well then I am glad, I always want you to feel safe, even though I know you are more then capable to defend yourself…bad guys don't stand a chance." He said chuckling lightly.

Bad Guys? Bella? She can't even walk smoothly on a flat surface. She has always been my little danger magnet, always in need of protection. What does he mean she can defend herself?

"I better get going. You want me to tuck you in before I leave?" he asked sincerely.

She kissed him sweetly. "No I am going to stay here for a bit longer and listen to music and just relax." She said.

"Ok, I will call you when I get to Berlin. Be safe." He said and then kissed her again.

This guy is on my last nerve, thank goodness he is leaving, because if I had to watch them head off into her bedroom together, I don't know what I would have done.

She put on some softer music and curled back up on the couch. A song I remember all too well floated into the air. So much sadness, and I could see it playing on her features that she was feeling the sorrow in the song. Soon her breathing evened out and she was sleeping peacefully.

I took this as my chance to slip in and take a closer look at my angel. I sat down on the coffee table in front of her and stared at her beautiful face with the soft glow of the fire dancing on her creamy skin. She was a vision. How had I been away from her for this long. What have I done? I can't live without her.

I decided right then and there, that I needed to beg her to take me back. To fight for her. To make her mine. Forever, just as she wanted. I can only hope that part of her still wants me. Just as I said this I heard her whisper "Edward" in her sleep. Could she still dream of me? Am I still in her heart?

I can only hope, that I can right this wrong. I have to do it properly though. She probably would not be thrilled to find me here, so I will just stay a bit longer and watch her sleep.

I reached out and gently ran my finger down her cheek and an instant electric shock shot through my body. She stirred gently and murmured "I love you." If I were alive, I am sure my heart would have skipped a beat.

That's it, I have decided. I will watch over my angel during the nights and keep an eye on her for the next few days to get a better idea as to her feelings for me. When the time is right I will show myself and beg her to take me back. It's the only way I can go on.

______________________

a/n: some girl on here told me to duck tape my fingers so that i don't write anymore, i had these two chapters done, so i will post it and hope for the best. It's up to you if you want me to post more or not. Thanks for reading!


	3. Karaoke and Dancing

**a/n**: You all encouraged me to keep going. Here is the next chapter. The next chapter will be Edward's point of view again. Link to the dress she wears in the chapter will be in my profile. :)

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open and it didn't take long for me to realize that I fell asleep on the couch. I could tell immediately by the ache that I felt when I tried to move to see the time.

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and it said 5:00am. The sun wasn't up yet, although I wasn't expecting it to, because the weather was calling for rain all day. Just what I need a wet, gloomy day. On top of that I was alone.

I dreamed of Edward last night. It felt so real, so unbelievably real, that I almost could smell his scent when I woke. It's always bitter sweet when these dreams hit me. The hole in my chest was starting to ache, so I decided going for a run was the answer. It was still dark and not raining yet, so I figured I could get in a mile or two before the clouds would open up and let the rain fall.

I stretched and went to put on my workout clothes. After throwing on my running outfit and grabbing my ipod, I put on the Kings of Leon and just started running along to the song closer.

I don't know how long I was running but when I finally stopped, I realized I was much farther away from my house than I had planned. I stopped in the middle of the park panting to catch my breath. I leaned down to get a drink from the water fountain that was in the park when I got that strange chill again.

My job has made me more paranoid than a normal person should be, but when you see the things I have seen on a daily basis for the last 2 years, you would be too. I shook it off and started back towards my house.

For now the run seemed to help me to put a damper on the downward spiral of my thoughts. I was not going to think of him today.

I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was back at my apartment, I went in and took a shower, when I got out of the shower I heard the phone ringing, so I wrapped myself in my towel and ran to the kitchen where my cell phone was sitting. I picked it up and found it was Sydney inviting me to go out with them tonight.

Sydney, Michael and her best friend Will are going to a Club tonight for dancing and a bit of karaoke. I accepted her invite, knowing the alternative was me sitting here alone, with my thoughts, and I couldn't have that. I have come too far, to get side tracked with my buried depression now.

Sydney and Michael Vaughn took me under their wing when I arrived at APO, which is the black ops division of the CIA we work for. She knows a great deal of the story about Edward, because within the first month of working with her, she was trying to set me up with her friend Will, and I knew for a certainty that she could be trusted, so I told her exactly why I wasn't looking for a relationship just yet. I didn't tell her the vampire part of the story, but she knows there is something deeper going on.

She seemed satisfied with what I told her, and never pressured me to tell her more. I could have probably told her he is a vampire and she wouldn't have acted shocked. She even got bit by a guy once on a mission, who was infected with some weird drug that altered his brain chemistry, and made him delusional to the point where he thought he was a vampire. She became infected when he bit her and almost killed Michael during a hallucination she experienced. Luckily the people that developed the drug, knew it was a bad batch and developed an antidote to counter act the effects, and Michael was able to break into their facility and steal a dose to save her.

I have no doubt, that doing her job, she knows there are more sinister creatures in this world, but part of our jobs is keeping that stuff secret from the rest of the human population. If average humans really knew the dangers among us, not just from vampires and werewolves but terrorists and murderers, they would surely feel sick.

Sydney and Michael are madly in love, and you could tell just by being around them. They are married with two beautiful children. Their relationship has not been a walk in the park. They have been through a lot of stuff that almost tore them apart. Their love gives me hope that true love can win in the end. I guess that is something that bonded us right off the bat. I surely went through a lot of stuff during my short relationship with Edward, Sydney could almost immediately tell that I had been burned, and had not yet recovered from it. Being killed almost 3 times when I was with him, kind of gives new meaning to relationship road blocks.

I'm a much stronger person now than I was. I am a firm believer in the saying, Conceive, Believe, and Receive. The idea of quantum physics is the only way to describe the transformation that has taken over my life since he left. I wanted so badly to not be that weak girl anymore and I believed I wouldn't be, and now here I am, able to fight off men 2 or 3 times my size.

Several hours later I was sitting here ready to go out; the rain was coming down heavy now. The sound of thunder and flashes of lightening brought me back to that day in the field when we played baseball and the whole situation with James. I shook the thought before I let it take me under. I had put on a strapless black baby doll dress belted around the middle by a thin black shiny belt and the skirt had little rose bud embroidery. The dress fell about 3 inches above my knee. Yes this dress would make even Alice proud. I put on a pair of silver sparkling strapy heels. I braided a chunk of hair on each side of my head and pulled both braids back wrapping around the sides of my head and tucked them neatly into a cute bun. I looked young, but mature at the same time, and confident. I put on a little bit of make up, and some lip gloss and headed out the door to meet my friends.

Will is at least going to be there so I won't be a third wheel along for Sydney and Michael's love fest. Will is 10 years older than me, but he has a great sense of humor, and although a relationship wasn't in the cards for us, we have become great friends, enjoying similar interests in reading materials, and movies. If I was going to sing tonight, I would imagine a little alcohol would be needed to help myself relax. Will and I have knocked back some tequila shots on occasion, and I figured tonight would not be any different. Plus I liked that I could be myself with him, because he knows we are all spies, so I don't have to hide that part of myself like I do with the rest of my family and friends back in Forks. My dad thinks I work for a bank as a worldwide account manager, which is really just my cover job, and allows explanation for all my trips overseas.

I know the perfect song to sing tonight when the time is right, and when I say right, I mean when I am sufficiently numbed by the alcohol. It is the perfect song to describe my feelings right now about Edward, the man I will probably never stop loving. I actually have a really good singing voice, but was always so painfully shy during my awkward teenage years, that nobody ever really knew, because I would have been mortified to sing in front of anyone. I thankfully have overcome some of my fear of crowds, and alcohol helps cure whatever fear remains. I don't drink often so I figure it is ok in moderation, and I never drink and drive, so it's all good.

I arrived at the club, and the moment I stepped inside the familiar smell of sweat and sex was lingering heavy in the air. This club was definitely a hot spot, not your average sleazy dance club; many of celebrities frequent this place. The bass of the music was thumping hard in my chest, and I have to say it gave me a little bit of an adrenaline rush. I loved the sex charged atmosphere, and I don't even mind dancing anymore. I scanned the crowd quickly, looking for my small group of friends, and found them in one of the VIP areas overlooking the dance floor, off to the left was a stage where there would eventually be some karaoke, to the right, a crowded dance floor. The VIP area was a nice perk that Sydney somehow always managed to arrange.

I made my way through the crowd and over to their table.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over the music.

"Bella you look beautiful." Sydney said reaching over to give me a hug.

"Thanks, you guys all look pretty damn hot yourselves." I said surveying each of them.

Will handed me a shot, and I gulped it right down. He handed me another one before I was even done.

"Yes I agree, Bella, you do look ravishing this evening, no worries though, I won't let any meaty pigs try to hit on you tonight." Will said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to save me from yourself?" I teased him.

"I can never resist the chance to hit on you, you know this. I love a challenge; I get a thrill from you turning me down."

"Do you now? Well, let's just get this out of the way then. No I will not make out with you." I said laughing.

"Ouch, that hurts." He feigned being hurt clutching his heart. "No seriously though, I do not want to piss off your boyfriend, I have seen his right hook, and I kind of like my face." He said chuckling.

"Ha ha. Very funny William. Let's go dance." I said grabbing his hand, while Sydney and Vaughn just laughed shaking their heads at our brother sister type banter. We were just teasing each other; our relationship was strictly friends only.

We moved into the center of the dance floor just as the hot club song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga came on.

"Awe Yeaaaaah." Will said dancing next to me.

"This song does make you want to jump around and act like an idiot, doesn't it?" I said smiling, actually having a really fun time already. I am so glad I decided not to stay home and mope.

"Check it. 9 o'clock you got a creeper staring at you." Will whispered to me.

Without being obvious about it, he twirled me just then so I could scope the situation. When I looked I didn't see anyone there, at least not staring at me.

"I don't see anyone. Was he hot?" I asked laughing. He twirled me again to see if he was still there.

"Weird, he was just there, and his eyes were burning up and down your body, I am surprised you couldn't feel that. I am not into dudes, but I guess you could say he was "good looking", but it doesn't matter, you are taken anyway." He said twirling me again.

"Hmph, weird. I wish I could have at least checked him out. Just so you know, I am not married, and I still have a pulse, so it is natural to want to observe hot guys." I told him while playfully smacking his arm.

We danced to another couple of songs and then made our way back to the table, where Syd was sitting on Michael's lap where they were both so engrossed in each other they barely noticed us.

"Shots!" Will exclaimed, heading off towards the bar.

I shivered slightly, and wrapped my arms around my body.

"What's the matter Bells?" Sydney asked, I grinned at her calling me Bells; she calls me that because her daughter's name is Isabel, and they call her that too, so it slips from time to time.

"I'm not sure, Will said some guy was checking me out before, and for some reason, I got this strange feeling that he is maybe still watching me. I have been getting these weird vibes lately. Last night at my apartment, and then again this morning during my run in the park." I told her.

"You think someone is following you? I will keep my eyes out, and if you feel completely freaked out by it, I can have someone watch your apartment for a few nights to see if anyone is lurking around." She told me seriously, she takes these things seriously, because of her past, and the line of work we are in.

"No I think its ok. I will let you know if I feel any further weirdness about things. I guess I am just thrown a little, because I have been thinking about "him" a lot today and last night, and I don't really know why it's coming up right now."

"Awe honey, I'm sorry. Sometimes you just can never fully bury that kind of love, and I'm so, so sorry that you have to deal with it. Especially because you still have so many unanswered questions, and things ended so suddenly. You may never fully stop loving him. I'm sorry to tell you that, but you have done an amazing thing with your life Bella. You should be proud of yourself, and I would love to see the look on his face if he ever sees what a beautiful, strong, confident woman you have become. That is the sweetest revenge." She told me sincerely, and then pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Thanks girl. You are right. I am not going to self loathe tonight, we are out having fun, and I intend to keep it that way. But I need to excuse myself to the ladies room, I'll be right back." I said.

"Ok, hurry back, karaoke is going to start soon, I want to sing a song with you." She said grinning her million dollar dimpled smile.

I turned and walked off toward the bathrooms, and as I reached the long hallway to the bathrooms, I passed a group of guys on the right, and one of them made the sorry mistake of slapping my ass as I walked by, big mistake! Before I could control myself, I grabbed his hand, twisted him around and pushed his face into the wall while holding his arm back painfully behind him, while I pushed on the area that joined his shoulder to his body, threatening to dislocate his shoulder with just a tad more pressure. He winced in pain.

"You've messed with the wrong girl tonight, besides, that is NO way to treat a lady you sick pig." I said with disgust near his ear, as I heard his friend snickering and oooing behind me. I gave him one last hard push into the wall. I heard him wince as his cheek bones smashed into the side of the wall. I straightened my dress, turned on my heel and walked off to the bathroom as if nothing had happened, but a slow grin was creeping on my face as I walked away and it felt damn good.


	4. Karaoke EPOV

Karoke and Dancing

**A/N: I am going to post links for pictures of the characters, just in case you have never seen Alias. Sydney, Vaughn, Will and Marshall, and Brody, who is actually not on Alias, but i will post a picture of how i imagine him. He's HOT! I had this much longer, but decided to break it up into two chapters. I will post the second chapter tomorrow, also from EPOV. More action will be coming.**

**EPOV**

As soon as I noticed signs that she was starting to wake up, I hid myself again so she wouldn't know I was here. I kept track of her all morning, a few times, she seemed she noticed my presence, but shook it off. Her senses are more alert now. I followed her while she went for a lengthy run, staying at a careful distance away. I almost fell over when I saw she was running. She has endurance too, it must be something she has been doing for some time. I watched her most of the day, physically I couldn't make myself leave, this new Bella I was seeing was very enthralling. I heard her make plans with a friend for dancing and karaoke and now find myself inside a club watching her make her way over to her friends.

She put on a strapless dress that showed off her long legs, bare neck and shoulders, and I nearly lost all control. She looks so stunning tonight.

I got as close to them as I could without being discovered to hear their converstions.

"Hey guys!" I heard Bella say.

"Bella you look beautiful." I heard the voice of the brown haired woman with her.

"Thanks, you guys all look pretty damn hot yourselves." She said.

The guy with the spiked blonde hair handed her a drink of some kind, and she gulped it right down. He handed her another one before she was even done with the first. I would definitely be keeping in tuned to this guys thoughts, he better only have the purest intentions. _'She looks hot as usual, too bad she thinks I'm too old for her, 10 years is not that big of a gap, I guess I can deal, she is so much fun to hang out with' _ He thoughts were not as bad as some that I've heard, but regardless, I don't like him checking out my Bella.

The other guy with them, seems to be the brown haired girl with the dimples husband, they both have rings, and his thoughts are all about getting this over with and getting his wife home and into bed with him, he is genuinely smitten with her. He just nods at Bella and keeps quiet. I might like this guy. The other guy however, is on my last nerve.

"Yes I agree, Bella, you do look ravishing this evening, no worries though, I won't let any meaty pigs try to hit on you tonight." He said with a smirk, and to my surprise, he thoughts mimicked that sentiment.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to save me from yourself?" She teased.

"I can never resist the chance to hit on you, you know this. I love a challenge; I get a thrill from you turning me down." _ Although I wish she didn't, snap out of it Will, she is with Brody now _

Will. I will have to remember that name. I am going to be asking about him down the line. Brody, I wonder if that is her boyfriend's name. God I hope so, I am starting to lose track of all these men in her life, and frankly it's making me feel sick.

"Do you now? Well, let's just get this out of the way then. No I will not make out with you." She said laughing at Will.

"Ouch, that hurts." He feigned being hurt clutching his heart. "No seriously though, I do not want to piss off your boyfriend, I have seen his right hook, and I kind of like my face." He said chuckling.

I could take him, both of them. He has nothing on me. I thought to myself.

"Ha ha. Very funny William. Let's go dance." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, and successfully sending another dagger into my already dead heart, her just touching another man that way is driving me insane.

The moved to the center of the dance floor, when an upbeat dance song came on.

"Awe Yeaaaaah." Will said dancing next to her. _Maybe she'll grind on me later. Ugh, stop these thoughts William..she is your friend, but you can't deny how beautiful she is inside and out _

Damn right she's beautiful. He better check himself.

"This song does make you want to jump around and act like an idiot, doesn't it?" she said.

"Check it. 9 o'clock you got a creeper staring at you." Will whispered to her.

Crap, he saw me. I moved quickly out of their line of sight, to where he couldn't see me, but I could still see them.

He twirled her around trying to be smooth about it, to let her check out who he was talking about.

"I don't see anyone. Was he hot?" she asked him, causing me to chuckle.

"Weird, he was just there, and his eyes were burning up and down your body, I am surprised you couldn't feel that. I am not into dudes, but I guess you could say he was "good looking", but it doesn't matter, you are taken anyway." He said twirling her again.

"Hmph, weird. I wish I could have at least checked him out. Just so you know, I am not married, and I still have a pulse, so it is natural to want to observe hot guys." She told him playfully, making me realize just then that she does still have a pulse, and making me question what in the hell I am doing, what can come of this? I can't live without her, but am I ready to change her if by some miracle she takes me back?

They danced to another couple of songs and then made their way back to the table, where their other friends were totally engrossed with each other, they reminded me a lot of a Alice and Jasper, not really having to speak to convey their feelings. Their eyes were doing the talking.

"Shots!" Will exclaimed, heading off towards the bar.

I noticed her shiver, and wrap her arms around her body, and thought momentarily about what it would be like if I could wrap my arms around her right now. But shook the thought as I heard her friend call her Bells.

"What's the matter Bells?" she asked

"I'm not sure, Will said some guy was checking me out before, and for some reason, I got this strange feeling that he is maybe still watching me. I have been getting these weird vibes lately. Last night at my apartment, and then again this morning during my run in the park." She told her.

So there it was, she does sense me. She just doesn't know it's me. Perceptive as always.

"You think someone is following you? I will keep my eyes out, and if you feel completely freaked out by it, I can have someone watch your apartment for a few nights to see if anyone is lurking around." Her friend said, while her mind was frantic with the millions of things that could happen, and most of them were things she seemed to have personally went through, I wonder what this girl's story is, why would she think someone is following Bella.

"No I think its ok. I will let you know if I feel any further weirdness about things. I guess I am just thrown a little, because I have been thinking about "him" a lot today and last night, and I don't really know why it's coming up right now."

I stopped breathing. Is she talking about me? If she is, she definitely hates me, the way she said "him" instead of my name.

"Awe honey, I'm sorry. Sometimes you just can never fully bury that kind of love, and I'm so, so sorry that you have to deal with it. Especially because you still have so many unanswered questions, and things ended so suddenly. You may never fully stop loving him. I'm sorry to tell you that, but you have done an amazing thing with your life Bella. You should be proud of yourself, and I would love to see the look on his face if he ever sees what a beautiful, strong, confident woman you have become. That is the sweetest revenge." She told her while pulling her into a hug, she is a true friend, her thoughts were right along the same path.

If they are talking about me, then she is right, she would have loved to see my face many times since I arrived, amazed at the woman Bella has become.

"Thanks girl. You are right. I am not going to self loathe tonight, we are out having fun, and I intend to keep it that way. But I need to excuse myself to the ladies room, I'll be right back." She said.

"Ok, hurry back, karaoke is going to start soon, I want to sing a song with you." She told her with a huge dimpled smile.

She is a very pretty lady. Her husband is a lucky guy, she seems like a rare breed as far as human women go. I kept my eyes on Bella as she made her way to the bathrooms.

As she reached the long hallway to the bathrooms, she passed a group of guys on the right, one of which had some vulgar thoughts about Bella acted on it, slapping her ass. I was about to come to her rescue, but Bella turned quickly grabbing his hand, twisted him around and pushed his face into the wall while holding his arm back painfully behind him, while she pushed on the area that joined his shoulder to his body, threatening to dislocate his shoulder with just a tad more pressure. He winced in pain.

My mouth hung open, and the next thing she said was so powerful, and threatening, that it immediately turned me on. She was definitely not shy innocent Bella anymore.

"You've messed with the wrong girl tonight, besides, that is NO way to treat a lady you sick pig." She said with disgust near his ear. She gave him one last hard push into the wall. He winced as his cheek bones smashed into the side of the wall. She straightened her dress, turned on her heel and walked off with a sway in her hips that was driving me crazy. I am sure my eyes turned black onyx with lust for this beautiful dangerous creature, that is Bella Swan.

She returned from the bathroom and I heard them discussing singing a song. The girls got up on stage together, and decided to sing "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. The whole place was roaring when they were done. It is one of those songs that everyone has to sing along to. They got a standing ovation and I was in awe of her so confident in front of all these people. Her friend stepped down from the stage, and Bella stayed to sing one more, it appeared to me that she might have been slightly intoxicated, but not totally drunk. She grabbed the microphone, and giggled into the microphone a little.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'ma sing for you now." She slurred only slightly

The music started up, and she composed herself, shaking off her giggles, and getting serious about her song.

**  
****Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with****No Air****? **She sang in a breathy tone.**  
**  
**  
****If I should die before I wake****  
****It's cause you took my breath away****  
****Losing you is like living in a world with no air****  
****Oh**

I was stunned. Jaw on the floor, she had the voice of an angel. I never even knew this. She was so shy, she never sang for me. She would blush and bury her head in my chest if I caught her singing along with any lyrics.

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**

Suddenly her brown eyes were locked with mine, she faultered slightly, but closed her eyes, and threw her emotions into the song, and it felt like she was singing them right to me, and my heart was broken with the pain I felt coming off of her.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?****  
****Can't live, can't breathe with no air****  
****It's how I feel whenever you ain't there****  
****It's no air, no air****  
****Got me out here in the water so deep****  
****Tell me how you go on breathin' without me?**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside****  
****You took my breathe but I survived****  
****I don't know how but I don't even care**

**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**

**No Air**

**Oh**

She finished the song with a roaring applause, it was rare to have someone sing at a karaoke bar who was actually good. Her friends were clapping and wolf whistling for her, and the crowd was begging for one more song. She nodded with sadness in her eyes that she would sing one more. I could have sworn that over all the noise, I could hear the sound of her heart pounding loudly. She told them what song to cue up, and locked eyes with me as she started to sing the lyrics. This was a much darker song for this atmosphere, but I knew instantly she was sending me a message with this song.

**It's like you're a drug****  
****It's like you're a demon****  
****I can't face down****  
****It's like I'm stuck****  
****It's like I'm running****  
****from you all the time****  
****And I know I let you****  
****have all the power****  
****It's like the only****  
****company I seek is****  
****misery all around**

**  
****It's like you're a leech****  
****Sucking the life from me****  
****It's like I can't breathe****  
****Without you inside of me****  
****And I know I let you****  
****have all the power****  
****And I realize I'm****  
****never gonna quit you****  
****over time**

**It's like I can't breathe****  
****It's like I can't see anything****  
****Nothing but you****  
****I'm addicted to you****  
****It's like I can't think****  
****Without you interrupting me****  
****In my thoughts****  
****In my dreams****  
****You've taken over me****  
****It's like I'm not me****  
****It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm lost****  
****It's like I'm giving up slowly****  
****It's like you're a ghost****  
****that's haunting me****  
****Leave me alone****  
****And I know these voices in my head****  
****Are mine alone****  
****And I know I'll never****  
****change my ways****  
****If I don't give you up now**

**It's like I can't breathe****  
****It's like I can't see anything****  
****Nothing but you****  
****I'm addicted to you****  
****It's like I can't think****  
****Without you interrupting me****  
****In my thoughts****  
****In my dreams****  
****You've taken over me****  
****It's like I'm not me****  
****It's like I'm not me**

**I'm hooked on you****  
****I need a fix****  
****I can't take it****  
****Just one more hit****  
****I promise I can deal with it****  
****I'll handle it, quit it****  
****Just one more time****  
****Then that's it****  
****Just a little bit more to****  
****get me through this****  
****I'm hooked on you****  
****I need a fix****  
****I can't take it****  
****Just one more hit****  
****I promise I can deal with it****  
****I'll handle it, quit it****  
****Just one more time****  
****Then that's it****  
****Just a little bit more to****  
****get me through this**

**It's like I can't breathe****  
****It's like I can't see anything****  
****Nothing but you****  
****I'm addicted to you****  
****It's like I can't think****  
****Without you interrupting me****  
****In my thoughts****  
****In my dreams****  
****You've taken over me****  
****It's like I'm not me****  
****It's like I'm not me**

She finished the song to another huge roar of applause and whistles. She climbed off the stage, and quickly told her friends she would be right back, and made her way through the crowd right towards me.

I stopped breathing, I suddenly didn't know what to say. I just realized that my Bella was inches away from me, and I had to do whatever it would take to make her see how much I love her. If the words of that song were directed at me, I need to tell her I feel the same way, only I don't want to quit her, she is my perfect drug, and I need her. I'm too selfish to push her away to protect her anymore, I am just not strong enough.

She stopped in front of me, tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes. At first I thought she was going to try and hit me, which would have hurt her more than me, but instead, she reached out to touch my face.

She made contact with my cheek, and quickly pulled her hand back, gasping at the touch. Almost like she didn't believe I was real. The feather light touch of her warm hand sent shockwaves of electric sensation throughout my body.

"Bella…"

She reached out and put a finger to my cold lips. "Shhhhh." She said, and then grabbed my hand pulling me out on to the dance floor with her.

"Bella…." I began.

"Shhhhh. Don't speak. If this is just another dream or delusion, I don't want to talk. I just want to feel." She said as she pulled me into her arms and started moving to the song playing.

The sensual rhythm of the song Lost! by Coldplay was slowing the pace of the dance for to a much more sensual and sexual movement. It probably didn't help things that Bella thinks I I am not really here, and that she is slightly drunk, but for this moment, the feeling of her in my arms erased any coherent, logical thought. So I just did something I have never done before, and dropped all my carefully constructed boundaries and pulled her to me. I leaned in to breathe in her scent from the crook of her neck, and relished in the feeling of her pressed up against me in such a sexual way.

She tightened her arms around me. Reaching one of her hands under my shirt and slowly, painfully running it across the skin of my low back. Causing me to moan slightly, the touch having surprised me. This woman could set my body on fire like no other. My lust for her blood had nothing on what I was feeling for her body at this moment.

"Take me home." She whispered in my ear.

She didn't need to tell me twice.

________________

**The next chapter is longer, and starts laying out her new life, he gets some answers to some of the things he has been silently observing about this new Bella. I will post it tomorrow. Reviews are my friends. :)**


	5. Secret Agent Man

**3 reviews? :( -----------sad me! Anyhoot, here is the next chappie...**

**EPOV**

I didn't need her to tell me twice. I didn't want to share her with anyone tonight. I grabbed her hand and moved her as fast as I could at a human pace to my car, and ushered her in to the passenger side.

We drove to her apartment in silence. I think she was starting to realize that this was real, and the questions started forming in her head. I would be prepared for anything she has to throw at me tonight. I deserved whatever was coming; I just hoped she could forgive me.

We walked slowly to her apartment door, she unlocked it and I followed her in, shutting the door gently behind me. She turned to face me. Tears threatening to fall.

"Are you ok, I mean, how have you been?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said with more emotion and sadness then I could bear.

"I don't know. I tried. I tried so hard to stay away from you." I told her honestly. "You deserve so much better than me, but I'm lost without you." I had to break away from her gaze before I was truly a broken man, the pain there was too intense, and I had caused it.

"You told me you didn't want me!" she cried. "You broke me! You broke me, I was dead." She screamed with tears now falling freely down her beautiful cheeks. "You want to know how I am. I am terrible. I am ripped apart. And not because I lost you, because if it were me…..No" she said shaking off the thought. It would never have been me. I would have never intentionally hurt you like that, no matter how much I thought you deserved better, or how much I thought it would protect you, because as long as I knew you were choosing me, I would have been by your side." She said with venom in her voice.

"I am so sorry Bella. I lied. I thought we were better off apart. I didn't want to be the reason you were put in so much danger, I was a complete fool to think that leaving you was the right thing. I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. I have been a lost, broken man without you, and I am even a bigger idiot for coming here, expecting anything from you, but you have to understand, I couldn't live another moment without at least being able to see your beautiful smile again, and having you believing in the lies I told. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come." I said turning to leave.

"Don't you dare, walk away from me! Not again Edward Cullen." She spat at me.

"Bella. I don't know what else to say to you, I am sorry to have come here and upset you. I should have stayed away. You are at least attempting to live. This life you have created…." I said gesturing at her appearance, and her surroundings. "It is amazing to me. I saw what you did to that guy at the club, I couldn't believe it. What happened to you? What have I done?" I asked seriously.

"There are some things I can't tell you. Some things I won't tell you, but I will tell you this. I was so broken down after you left, that I didn't speak to anyone for months. My heart was still beating, but it was dead, I was gone. Bella Swan is dead. One day I woke and decided to try and make the best of this life you wanted for me, and everyday I got up and made my way through the day, I got angrier and angrier at you and your family for doing this to me. To consider me so weak and pathetic, that you felt I was safer away from you. I decided one day that I was going to use my anger, to become less breakable, at least by human standards. I am still very aware that you could crush me between your fingertips, but I am not that poor innocent girl you left behind, not anymore." She said firmly.

"I can see that. You are even more amazing and beautiful, and that is something I thought impossible, for you to be even more stunning than I remember." I said sincerely.

She smiled a little. But it quickly faded, much to my dismay.

"Thank you for saying that. You look, well, the same as I remember. But that is to be expected. I have grown up a lot. I am not 17 anymore. I have been through a lot the last few years. More than I can even begin to tell you about. But that hole in my heart where you once were has never gone away. I have only masked it all these years. You are not easily forgotten." She said sadly.

"There wasn't a second of the day in the last 5 years where I wasn't thinking about you. I still am so in love with you. If you take nothing else from my being here, please know that!" I pleaded.

She gasped slightly at my words, for a brief second I saw love flood her chocolate brown eyes, but it was quickly tucked away into a place inside her that I couldn't reach.

"Things are different now Edward. As much as I want to run off with you and have forever with you, it's not that simple anymore. I have a life now. A boyfriend, a very serious job, which I can't just walk away from. And friends that have been my lifeline the last few years. I will always love you, but I can't just forget everything that happened, I can't just act like nothing happened."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I will do anything you ask of me. If you decide you want me to go away again, I will do it without a question. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I just couldn't go another day having you think for one second that I don't love you or want you, because I do. Very much." I told her with all the love I had to give.

She closed the gap between us, and reached her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I don't want to complicate things, but I need you to do something for me, without questioning it."

"Anything you need, love." Just as the words left my mouth, her cell phone started ringing on the kitchen counter.

"Excuse me a second, I have to take this." She said politely.

I nodded my head in confirmation. She didn't leave the room, knowing I would be able to hear her even if she did, so she just answered it with her eyes locked onto mine.

"Swan." She said in a professional manner. "Sorry I left so suddenly, yes I'm fine…."

Her face suddenly turned serious, which worried me some, and as always the frustration of her closed off mind, was getting under my skin.

"Yes, I understand. I will be there in 30 minutes. Yes, I'll take care of it. I will see you at APO once it's done. Bye Syd." She ended the call and flipped the phone shut.

"I have to go." She said sadly.

"Well can I drive you? You've been drinking, I really wouldn't feel right letting you leave knowing that." I said sincerely.

"Umm…Shit. You have a point, but we will have to take my car. I can't explain much. I have a very demanding job now, and I get called away a lot on trips and things for the business. You have to promise me, you won't intervene in anyway, no matter what transpires, and try to refrain from asking me questions." She said firmly. "I have to go change quick, stay here, I'll be right back."

She disappeared into her room, I listened to her as she was changing, her heart rate was increased quite a bit, and her movements seemed rushed. I heard a few clicking noises that sounded a lot like a gun being loaded, but I immediately brushed away the thought, knowing that couldn't be. Why would Bella be loading a gun?

She emerged from her room exactly 5 minutes later, dressed in dark jeans and a tight leather jacket that hugged to her waist like a glove, showing just a smidge of skin where her jacket and tank didn't cover it had a mocked neck and a silver zipper up the front. She looked sleek, and slightly dangerous, like she was about to hop on a motorcycle then hand out an ass beating. Her hair was now pulled into a sleek pony tail. God she's sexy.

"Let's go!" She said breathlessly

"Show me the way." I responded as I stepped aside for her to show me to her car.

We made our way out to her garage, she keyed in her code and the garage lifted, and part of me was expecting to see her old rusty pick up truck on the other side, but I was pleasantly surprised to find a jet black Audi R8. My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes were bugging out of my head, and I was getting slightly aroused looking at the sweet piece of machinery before me. I turned my head to look at her for an explanation, these cars started at like $115,000. "How the hell?"

She just tossed me the keys, shrugged with a grin and said "Company car. I kind of need to drive fast these days, try to stop drooling and get in, I will plug in the destination on the GPS in the car so you know where we are going. When we get close, we are going to need to switch spots and you are going to need to stay hidden. Please don't ask me why, I can't tell you, I am breaking a thousand different protocols just by taking you with me."

I was now thoroughly confused, and never wished more in my life that I could read a person's mind. She was being awfully cryptic. She almost was making it seems like she works for some kind of crime family or something, after hearing what I thought was a gun being loaded, I am starting to get a bad feeling, but at any rate, I was with her, and I could protect her if there was a need.

She went around to the trunk and I heard some rustling around, before she joined me in the car, and we sped off into the early morning hours in the city of Angels. It is fitting that my angel ended up here, in the city of Angels. I smiled to myself at the thought of it. I turned the key in the ignition, and the song "Your Touch" by the Black Keys came to life loudly from her cd player.

I glanced over at her raising an eyebrow at her choice of music, showing my shock at the range of different music she listened to, and all she could do was smile and turn it up a bit louder.

20 minutes later, she told me to pull over, and I did as I told, she seemed ok to drive, and it was only 3 miles from this point to the destination, according to the GPS.

"You could never live in LA, you aren't able to drive 110 miles per hour here, too much traffic." She said randomly.

"I agree that was a bit dreadful, and even at this ungodly hour. Doesn't anyone sleep in this city; it's such a shame not to really be able to put this baby to the test?" I chuckled. A pregnant pause fell upon us in the tight space, we switched spots and as we settled back in, I decided to ask her what she was going to ask me back at her apartment.

"What did you want to ask me back at your apartment?" I asked.

She had an emotionless mask on her features, and I could tell that unguarded moment at her apartment had passed, and she had a carefully slid a stoic façade back in place, where she was letting her emotion shine through before, most likely due to the alcohol.

"It's nothing. I really can't discuss this right now. Get down and try to stay hidden. I should be right back. Remember, stay put, no matter what." I just nodded my head.

She pulled up to an old airport field between two old airplane hangers. There was a black Mercedes parked about 50 yards away. One man was standing in front of it, and there were two men in the vehicle. She went around to her trunk, and picked something out, and then made her way to the clearing between the two hangers holding a silver briefcase. I had a strange feeling about this, the guys she was meeting were very paranoid, and were very Russian. I cursed myself for not learning Russian. It's hard to read someone's thoughts when they are in Russian.

She approached the man, "Mr. Petoskey" she said coolly and then began speaking to him in Russian, and he in turn speaking back to her. I was shocked yet again. Who is this woman? She speaks Russian now too?

The man seemed to be getting agitated with the conversation. I saw her hand the briefcase that she was holding to the man, he set it down on the hood of the car and opened it up. He then took out a small black remote control looking device and was scanning it over the contents of the brief case. Whatever that little device did, pissed him off, because even though I didn't know Russian, I was fairly sure, he was cursing in his head.

Before I even knew what was happening, he was holding a gun to Bella. I had my hand on the door and was about to move to go help her, when I saw her quickly, swiftly maneuver herself so that she was now holding his gun. I then saw the two men in the car witnessing the exchange and start trying to get out of the vehicle. She pistol whipped the guy in the head and he slumped to the floor. She ran to the passenger side, and kicked the door in on the guy trying to get out, causing him to yelp in pain as his body was crushed in the between the car and the door.

She knocked him out, and then shot through the car to the other side, hitting one lonely perfectly aimed bullet into the other guy's leg. He fell to the ground yelping in pain. The smell of fresh blood hit me like a ton of bricks, so I stopped breathing to try and stay hidden as she'd asked. She took the guns from both guys, grabbed the briefcase, and started running full force towards me. She hopped into the driver's seat and floored the car, spinning us quickly around heading in the other direction.

I was stunned, speechless. I know she told me not to ask any questions. But holy FUCK!

"Bella." I said with anger building. "Just what the hell is going on?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, please, just trust me." She said panting heavily from what just happened. "That didn't go down like it should of. I work for the CIA. I am not supposed to tell you this obviously, but it's not like you don't have your own secrets. I can trust you right?" She asked.

"Of course. Now tell me everything."

"I was recruited during my sophomore year of college, only being told I fit a profile. I used my anger and self loathing to fuel my desire to succeed. I advanced quickly, I didn't have distractions in my life, so I soon found myself testing for field agent, which I passed easily, and now I work for a black ops division of the CIA. We are currently tracking a very dangerous group of people by human standards, called Prophet 5.

I can't go into too many details, but I will tell you this, they make Osama Bin Laden look like a kindergarten teacher. They are obsessed with this 15th century prophet named Milo Rambaldi. He was a prophet that predicted many events, and claimed to have found the key to eternal life. And he did. Before he died, he disassembled the device he created and hid the parts all over the world, and wrote about it in cryptic documents. These people, they stop at nothing to acquire the artifacts they need to assemble the device that can supposedly give someone eternal life. And not as a vampire, as a human. So you can imagine that if something like this got into the wrong hands…."

"Holy Shit." Was all I could say.

"There is more, so much more to this than I could ever begin to explain. I have spent the last two years of my life fighting to neutralize this threat. Brody, my um, boyfriend is an agent too. He was my handler when I first started at APO. He's in Berlin right now on a recovery mission. I was supposed to make an exchange tonight; the Russians that I just met with have Prophet 5 connections. They basically found out the artifact I was exchanging with them tonight had a tracking device, so I we could track it back to their base of operations. I wasn't expecting them to find it; Marshall told me it was untraceable."

"Who is Marshall?" I asked

"He's our op tech guy. Brilliant mind. He can crack any encryption, make a gun out of lipstick tube, you name it, the guy can do it, he's a genius." She said.

"They just sent you in alone to take on 3 Russians with guns?" I said trying to not raise my voice.

"I am trained for this Edward. 3 is a cake walk, I've had much more hostile situation arise trust me." She said.

"Whoa. This is…a lot to take in." I said exhaling deeply while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry. I know this is kind of far fetched. I mean, it's hard to believe that 5 years ago, we were having awkward moments in Biology, being annoyed by Mike Newton and now I can load a gun blindfolded and take down an attacker 3 times my size."

"You are so amazing Bella." I was in awe of her. With this skill set, she would make a kick ass lethal vampire, because all her skills would only be amplified if she were changed. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that.

"Thanks."

She was driving to her base of operations, to debrief them on what happened during the exchange.

"We're here. I will be about an hour. Are you ok on your own? You can go back to my apartment if you want; it's only 10 minutes from here. You can stay in my guest room tonight or whatever, I know you don't sleep but, you know. We can talk more lately." She finished nervously. "Just don't leave again, until we talk. Promise me." I said.

"Bella, I will never leave you again, unless you wish for me to go." I said praying she understood how sincere I was.

"Ok, see you back at my place then." She said getting out and heading down into a subway train station.

"Be Safe Bella." I called out to her.

"I will, don't worry." She said.

With that she was gone.


	6. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**3 reviews? I am starting to feel sad :( Here is the next chappie. The next chapter will touch on all of the questions Edward is burning to ask, after that it will switch back to Bella's POV for a bit. **

I went to hunt before she got back just to make sure I was in complete control of myself while around her. I was gone a little longer than I thought. I got back to her apartment, and it looked as though she had already returned. There was light streaming out of her room, soft light, and the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. I listened quietly and made my way to her room when I heard her soft voice singing.

I stood in the doorway, and there on her bed she was dressed in shorts and a tank with an acoustic guitar in her lap, her eyes closed in concentration. I didn't think I could fall any further in love with her, but hearing the voice of my angel singing these lyrics nearly put me under.

**It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
this love we've been workin on  
Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
so I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
we pulled too many false alarms**

She sensed my presence, but didn't stop playing; she locked her eyes with me and kept playing and singing the song with emotion. My Bella has found music as an outlet as well. She is rather good too. I just kept my eyes on her while she played, hoping she could see how much I love her.

**We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're goin down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burnin room**

**I was the one you always dreamed of  
you were the one i tried to draw  
how dare you say it's nothin to me  
baby, you're the only light I ever saw**

She sang that last part in a stronger tone then before, trying to relay the message to me. That basically I am an idiot for thinking I could just leave and she'd forget me and move on. How could I be so stupid to negate her feelings for me? She was so quick to believe the lie that I didn't want her anymore; we both have things so wrong. But the love is definitely there.

**We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're goin down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burnin room**

**Go cry about it why don't you  
my dear, we're slow dancin in a burnin room  
burnin room, burnin room  
don't you think we oughta know by now  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow**

She finished the last chords of the song and then set the guitar beside her on the bed. She lowered her eyes to the comforter on her bed, seemingly entranced with an invisible piece of lint. Silence. For what seemed like an eternity, I just kept my eyes on her, waiting. Finally I crossed the room and sat down softly next to her on the bed.

"You play and sing beautifully, can you play another song for me?" I asked her not wanting the sadness to creep back in just yet.

"Um sure. I just learned another John Mayer song, he is after all the best guitar player of my time." She said.

"Yeah, he is pretty good, his blues guitar is amazing."

"Anyway, here it goes." She said picking up her guitar and getting her fingers in position. She started the first chord, and began singing, a song I didn't recognize by him.

**It's really over  
You made your stand  
You got me crying  
As was your plan  
But when my loneliness is through  
I'm gonna find another you**

I can't help but feel like all the songs she has sung tonight have a double meaning for her. I don't think she needs to speak how she feels to me; I am starting to get a sense of just how badly I hurt her, just from the emotions she is throwing out while playing and singing these songs tonight.

**You take your sweaters  
You take your time  
You might have your reasons  
But you will never have my rhyme  
I'm gonna sing my way away from blue  
I'm gonna find another you**

**When I was your lover  
No one else would do  
And if I'm forced to find another  
I hope he looks like you**

**When I was your lover  
No one else would do  
And if I'm forced to find another  
I hope he looks like you  
And he's nicer, too**

**So go on, baby  
Make your little getaway  
My pride will keep me company  
And just gave yours all away  
Now I'm gonna dress myself for two  
Once for me, and once for someone new  
I'm gonna do some things you wouldn't let me do  
I'm gonna find another you**

She finished the song, put her guitar down and hopped off the bed.

"Bella." I began. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you."

"Yeah, me too." She crossed the room to where her stereo was and put on the song "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.

"This song is kind of my anthem for the last few months. Every word of this song I can relate to. I always prayed the loss of you would get better with time. It never really did though, being with Brody made it easier to buy things and forget, he's amazing, more than I could hope for, more than I deserve, but he isn't and never could be you."

I pulled her to me, and just held her, and I am never going to let her go.

"I love you so much Bella." I said sincerely.

"I know you do. I love you too, I just wish things could be different and we hadn't lost 5 years, and had all this pain inflicted on both of us for nothing, but it has, and I've come to realize I am never going to "Find another you" you are my only love Edward. I have dated, I have had relationships, with amazing men, and none of them could hold a candle to you. Not even 5 years apart could change how I feel, it's you, and it's always been you."

"My God Bella, you're so beautiful, and I am madly in love with you." I said holding her in a passionate gaze, before my lips found hers. After slowly pulling away from the kiss, I noticed how tired she looked just then.

"You should sleep Bella." I told her noticing her yawn. It was nearly 4am.

"Yeah, I should. I have off tomorrow. Monday I leave for Brazil for a couple of days." She said sadly.

"Brazil? What? Why do you have to leave so soon?" I said feeling my heart ache with the thought of leaving her for even a second.

"I have a job now Edward, and not a job I can just play hooky at. I have a very detailed mission to accomplish down there that is for the greater good, it's serious, and I am one of the only people they can put on this right now."

"Well, I don't like it. I saw first hand how capable you are, but I don't like you being in danger, anything could happen to you, and that scares me, I can't lose you again, not ever."

"I know. We'll figure this all out. Just know that I am well trained. I have only been injured in the field twice, and I am here living to tell about it." She said as my eyes went wide with her confession.

"What kind of injuries?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Bumps and bruises mostly, but I was stabbed once on a recon in Prague, I was lucky that time. It could have been much worse, if it wasn't for that almighty adrenaline rush, I'd be dead." She said.

"What???" I roared.

"Calm down. I got stabbed on my right side, I had to have my gallbladder removed and lost a lot of blood, but otherwise I was very lucky. You forget who you are talking to, danger magnet remember." She said trying to make light of it.

I pulled up the fabric on her shirt to reveal the scar where the knife went into her side. I got down on my knees to inspect it. Her skin felt so soft and amazing revealing part of her that I had never seen before; I did it without realizing the affect it would have on my male parts. I leaned in and placed soft kisses along every inch of the scar, then made my way around the front of her placing feather light kisses on her stomach.

I pulled her closer and rested my head on the soft skin of her taut stomach. The sexually frustrated part of me was screaming in my head being this close to her, and her amazing warmth. I pulled my head away, and gently ran my fingers over her stomach, causing Bella to lean her head back and let out a soft moan that sounded a lot like my name.

She looked back down at me, while I was touching her stomach and staring softly at the skin there, realizing just beyond that skin and muscle laid a womb where she could possibly have a baby growing one day, sadness took over me. Thinking about how that is something I can never give her.

She lifted my head to look up at her by placing a finger under my chin.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I wish I could give you so much more Bella. I'd give just about anything to be human again so that I could make love to you, and give you babies. My babies. Lots of them, with your eyes and chestnut hair, and my crooked smile. I hate that I can't offer you that, I hate that I can't just lose myself in your touch, your taste and smell. I hate that I can only offer you this soulless existence."

"Hey, stop that. I don't want anything but you. I will never want anything more than I want you. I am not whole without you, so stop thinking you are not enough. We both have to snap out of that mind set, it ruined us once already, and I am not about to let it happen again."

"Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up. Just know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Anything I can give you, I will, happily, forever. Even though I can't see your beautiful body expand with life that we created, just know that I would give that to you in a heartbeat if I could." I said.

"Being with you, feeling you touch me, it is more than I could ever ask for. I don't want kids if they aren't yours. So there is nothing to be sad over. You are more than enough for me; just the thought of kids with you is more than I could ask for, your love fills me up so there is no room for wanting more than just your love. What? Why are you staring like that?" she asked noticing how entranced I am with this beautiful creature in my arms.

"Nothing, you are just radiant, perfect and stunning. You take my breath away when you talk like that. However, love, I think you need to sleep. I can't be responsible for you losing any beauty sleep, even though you don't need beauty sleep, because you are already so beautiful."

She pulled me towards the bed and crawled into the bed, and pulled the blankets up around her. Reaching to turn off the light, she snuggled back down next to me.

"Stay with me, I just need to close my eyes for a while, and then we can talk some more mkay?" she said yawning.

"Your wish is my command, love."


	7. Lay Em' Down

**a/n This is going to be short, but long story short, i didn't have Word on my computer for like forever, but now that i do, i plan to update on a more regular basis, hopefully a couple times a week....sorry for the months of waiting. I am a little discouraged about writing in general because i hardly get any feedback, but i have a lot of people putting it on alert, so they must just be lurkers, so i will keep this story and Bounce going. I have a lot of ideas for both fics, and plan to write whenever i am not reading other fics and when i have a bit of time. Thanks for reading and hopefully your reviews. Sorry this is so short, i have to go pick up my daughter, i plan to write more tonight, and hopefully i can post it then. In the mean time, enjoy this upcoming chapter teaser of sorts, the next one is much longer, and almost done :) Thank you thank you for sticking with this story!!**

EPOV

The next morning i felt Bella begin to stir, and soon she was blinking away the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes landed on me, the shock and surprise was evident on her face, she thought it was a dream, and her expression clearly showed me that.

"You're really here?" she asked softly in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, i am, love. I'm never leaving you again." I said.

She looked contemplative for a minute, and her features turned into a sort of forlorn sad expression which immediately put me on edge. Did she regret all we talked about last night? What could have changed over night?

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked.

She rolled to the other side and then climbed out of bed, keeping her eyes on mine. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking.

"I'm just still shocked i guess. I spent a long time thinking i'd never see you again, and i honestly thought last night was a remarkable dream, i have had many, that played out a lot like this. Sorry, i didn't mean to worry you. I am just trying to wrap my head around all this. I love you Edward, you know this, but i am still mad at you. We lost 5 years together. I can't simply make this so easy for you, because you have the power to single handedly crush me, not just physically, but emotionally, which is the one that scares me most. I barely survived you leaving. Barely. The person you see before you, is a miracle in of itself. I want to be able to trust you again, and that is just going to take some time. That being said. I love you, and i feel there is nothing that we can't work through if we are both willing. The bond we share is rare, and irrevocable, don't doubt that." She finished noticing my frown deepen.

My self loathing was back in full force. She doesn't trust me. How could she, i lied to her and left her alone to deal with the pain, thinking it was what was best for her. I notice the tears start to form in her eyes after seeing my expressions change with my thoughts, and i was at her side before she knew it.

"Bella, baby, i'm so sorry, please don't cry, i can't stand to see your tears. I will do whatever you think is needed to gain your trust back. I will never, ever leave you again., I will try everything in my power to give you everything you could ever need or want, please believe me sweetheart." I said gently wiping her tears and stroking her soft cheek with my thumb. I gently grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to me, lowering my head to her shoulder, I turned my head to take in her scent. I gently ran my nose along the length of her jaw and up behind her ear, feeling quite satisfied when i felt her shudder against me. This woman would never know how exactly she affected me. I pulled her closer and held on to her as tight as i dared without hurting her fragile human body. "I'm so in love with you Isabella. I will love you forever, i promise you." I whispered to her gently. I felt and heard a strangled sob wrack her body, as she tightened her grip on me as well.

"Oh God Edward, I love you too, so so much. Never leave me, please never leave me. I need you so much." she begged while breaking my heart with her plea.

"How could i ever again, you are my whole world. I tried, i tried to live without you, and i can't, i won't. I will protect you with everything i am, just please say you will be mine Bella, i need to know that you are mine, as i am yours?"

"Always Edward, i was always yours, and i always will be." she cried.

That was all the answer i needed before i slowly lowered my lips to hers. The burn was there, i felt it immediately, but it was over shadowed by another burn i felt, and that was the burn to own her, body and soul. I had a craving for her above and beyond her blood. I could never drink her blood, i needed her too much, and my control had never been stronger than now. I vowed then and there, that if she asked me, i would change her, i wouldn't hold back anymore, because i realized i need her with me forever. I am not strong enough to stay with her and watch her grow old and die and leave me some day, i am too selfish, and i want her always. But i will let it be her choice, i won't bring it up again unless she brings it up first, but i no longer think that i am killing her soul...someone as beautiful as Bella is inside and out, could never be damned, and she has helped me to believe that there is good in me, and that my work to keep the monster at bay is an admirable quality. Going against my nature, by not killing humans, is something i need to embrace as a quality that makes me worthy of someone like her. My musings as we continued to kiss slowly fell away when she ran her tongue gently along my bottom lip. A low growl rumbled in my chest with how much she affected me. I needed to have more of her, and soon, but today was not that day. I needed to be worthy of her trust again, before we took that step. So reluctantly i pulled away after placing a few more chaste kisses on her lips.

"Bella, i am not saying that i didn't love that, because believe me, i did, but i think we should maybe take it a bit slow. I want you to trust me fully and be worthy of you giving that part of yourself to me, before we take that step. Is that ok baby?"

"You are probably right." she said taking a step back. "I have a very hard time controlling myself around you, so thank you for taking the steps needed to stop things before it got more heated. I also feel like i need to deal with Brady and our relationship before we can really move forward. He is in Germany now, and could be for a week or two, so when he comes back i will sit down and have a talk about it with him. I don't really enjoy the thought of hurting him, he is an amazing man that treats me like a queen, but it's not fair to him, when my heart belongs to you. I will do the right thing, but i am sad that it will probably cost me his friendship as well. I have a very tight support system here in LA, and they are all like my family, so hurting one of them is not something i will enjoy."

"I understand Bella, i am not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world to get reacquainted with each other." I said as the sound of her rumbling tummy interrupted us. "Breakfast time for the human?" i asked.

"Yeah apparently. I am a bit hungry, i am going to take a quick shower and then we can spend the day just chilling out, since it's sunny and hot outside, we can just stay here and talk and get caught up. Does that sound ok?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said leaning in to kiss her gently. I watched her disappear into her in suite bathroom, and took a deep unneeded breath, preparing for a day of getting everything out in the open once and for all, and finding a way to keep that woman behind that cherry wood door in my life for good. I am making vows with myself here and now, to do everything in my power to make her as insanely happy as being with her makes me.

TBC.........

I will write more soon i promise!!!!


	8. No Surprises

**Another update....i don't own these characters, but i do own a very nice set of colored pencils!**

**BPOV**

I finished my shower and made my way into the kitchen to find Edward making me some eggs. He immediately knew i was there and turned to give me a panty dropping smile of epic proportions. He moved the now cooked scrambled eggs to a plate faster than my eyes could see and scooped me up into his arms and set me on one of the stools in front of my breakfast bar, while places light kisses along my neck, which of course caused me to let out a soft moan.

"You know, you are going to have to stop this, if you want me to be good." I told him.

"Stop what my love?" he replied while continuing his assault on my neck.

"You know what...now back off Vampy McVamperson." I told him while elbowing his rock hard body.

"Vampy McVamperson? Really? I can't be held accountable for my actions when you smell this amazing." he said in a husky voice.

"Oh so maybe i should stop showering, that will be the only way to keep you at arms length huh? I will keep that in mind." i said winking.

"What are your plans today, love?" He asked while chuckling and backing away from my now overheated body.

"I plan to hang out with you and talk. Then later today i have to pack and get ready for my flight. Wheels up at 6am tomorrow." I told him, noticing him stiffen slightly.

"You have to leave, there is no way out of it?" he asked.

"Yes, i am.........wait a second. Hold that thought." I said turning to retrieve my phone from the counter where it was plugged in charging. I dialed the familiar number checking the clock and noticing they would definitely be awake at this hour since they have kids. The phone rang 3 times before i heard the voice of one of my favorite people.

"Hello Vaughn Residence, how may i help you?" Michael said into the phone.

"Hey Vaughn, it's Bella. Good Morning. I have a question for you and Syd related to Brazil. Can we meet?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, fine, i just had something come up that i need to discuss with you. I think i may have found a very promising contact."

"Contact? Ok, well lets meet at our spot in 30 minutes. Do you want both of us there, it could take a bit longer if we both come, so that we can take the kids to my moms." he said.

"Either or, doesn't matter, you both have the authority to give me clearance on this, but i don't want to do it over the phone. See you there in 30?"

"Sure Bella, i will see you in a bit. Later." he said before his phone clicked to a dial tone.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"That was Michael. I have to go meet with him real quick, but i will be back quickly. I want to talk to him about the possibility of taking you with me on my next mission, that is assuming you want to come with. I figured you could be a serious asset to the job with your mind reading and all. I just have to get clearance from my superiors before i can talk to you about it. I am going to tell them i have a contact that could be crucial to the operation but wants to remain anonymous to everyone but me. That way i can take you with me to Brazil. We fly private, so we can keep you out of the public eye if the sun is shining when we arrive, and the job i am being sent to complete is definitely an after dark type of thing." I said not going into details about the strip club i am going to be going into tomorrow night.

"Of course i want to go, if i can help you, and keep you safe, i am all for that. I will just have to be careful so that my movements stay under the Volturri radar." He finished almost to himself.

"Volturri? I've heard that name before in reports. What is the Volturri?" I asked

"You've heard of the Volturri? Holy shit! They are the closest thing my kind have to royalty, they reside in Volterra and their sole purpose is to keep Vampires in line, by making sure they follow one rule." he said.

"What rule is that?" I asked, curious.

"To keep our identity a secret." He said with a frown. "Which i obviously have failed miserably at. If they found out that i told you about us, they would kill you and then kill me for telling you, but the fact that you have heard of them, leads me to believe that they aren't being very good at staying hidden either."

"Seriously? Well then maybe you should stay here, i don't want to cause anything that could red flag you with the royals. I just thought it may ease your fears if you can see what i do first hand, and not only that but you can possibly aid me in the long run. I work for a black ops division of the CIA, which means we are off the books, we tend to get into places that the CIA would be spotted a million miles away if they tried to infiltrate it...that could be how we gathered intel on this Volturri. I can attest to the fact that Vampires aren't the only threat out there, although i will say they are one of the worst, i am sure that APO is not completely oblivious to their existance, i think they just know there isn't much that can be done about them. The name wouldnt' show up in reports if it was a secret, and i know i've heard of them before. I just had no idea what they were connected to. Once i get clearance, i can tell you things about what i have been working on for the last year that will probably blow your mind. I will just say this, you don't have to become a vampire to live forever, and there are really bad people after the tools needed to gain a power such as being immortal." I said.

"Wow, i'm intrigued, i definitely want to come with you, i hope they can give you the clearance you need.. What is the objective of this trip anyway?" he asked.

"Well i can't really say until i get clearance, which reminds me i have to go meet with Michael. Can you stay here for about an hour? I am sure it won't take much longer than that. I have some other things to discuss with you about things that happened after you left back home. Things that have to do with you and your family." I said.

"No problem i will just hang out here we can talk about it all when you get back. I will just stay here and go through all your personal things." he said with a wink.

"Help yourself to whatever, my home is your home." I told him sincerely while standing on my tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his mouth.

"Mmmm come back...quickly love." he said licking his lips and nearly sending me into a hormonal meltdown with his panty dropping qualities.

"I will, i'm going to drive fast, i promise. See you in an hour." I said while grabbing my purse and keys and heading out the door.


	9. Important info sorry

Hello readers of my little story here. I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on all of my stories lately

real life has been nuts, i hate author notes and fake out updates, and i do intend to continue writing this story

and it may be more theraputic than ever, and may get angstier than i intended....reason being. My sister, who is

my best friend in the whole world, has had 3 miscarriages and this year finally got pregnant and carried the baby

to term. She went into labor on 1/14/10, and did awesome...she made it to 10cm, but couldn't get the baby to

come down, so an idiot doctor that was "on call" decided to try to vacuum her down into a better pushing position,

got her stuck in the birth canal, and then decided my sister needed an emergency csection immediately....

needless to say, my niece was stuck for over 30 minutes in the birth canal, and born without a heartbeat.

They had a specialist come in from Children's as they tried to revive her, who arrived 17 minutes after she was

born, and she did manage to get her heart restarted 25 minutes after birth. She only lived 26 hours, and only

because machines were keeping her breathing. We have to bury her on Thursday and it is the hardest thing,

apart from my own miscarriage that we as a family will ever do. My sister and her husband are completely broken.

Please pray for them, and i am hoping writing this fic will aid me in the healing of my own broken heart. I got to hold her

for about 10 minutes, and posted a video on my Facebook. I will also be posting it on my blog today if you'd like to see.

She was perfect in every way, and those doctors basically murdered her. My sister had a fever and high blood pressure 5

hours prior to them asking her to start pushing, she should have had a c-section 5 hour prior, and if she had, i'd be holding

my new perfect niece, instead of mourning the loss of her innocent sweet life. Please take time to send up a prayer that

my sister pulls through this. She now has 4 angel babies looking down on her. Here is the link to my blog if you would

like to watch the video i put together for her. You will know who i am, because i am the last photo on the video and my

teary eyes say it all. Again, sorry for this fake out!!! .com/


End file.
